


В тишине

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: Иногда бывает, что в молчании можно понять друг о друге больше, чем из всех разговоров на свете.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	В тишине

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой драббл к ау @lesh_ik
> 
> Представим, что все персонажи противоположного пола, а драматичные события экзамена на чуунина проигнорируем.

Разговоры за тонким высоким забором прекратились, а значит парни из их команд уже ушли в раздевалки. Девочки же продолжали греться в горячей воде источников и вести свои разговоры. Беседа естественным образом перетекала от одной темы к другой. Юные куноичи успели обсудить и последние задания, и самые свежие сплетни, поговорили о парнях и политических конфронтациях между соседними странами, о модных новинках и разных тактиках ведения боя. Постепенно разговор сдвинулся с общих тем в более личное, откровенное русло.

— Тц, предки вконец достали… — подперев щёку ладошкой пробубнила Шикамару в ответ на жалобу Чоджи о том, что родители её как обычно не понимают.

— И не говори, — встряла в разговор Киба, отбрасывая влажные каштановые пряди с лица, — Мать вечно ругается почём зря, да ещё и слушать меня совсем не хочет.

За её спиной раздался тихий смешок. Девушка резко обернулась, уже собираясь запустить в соседку деревянным ковшиком, но остановилась.

— Тебя хотя бы не заставляют прислуживать этой размазне из главной ветви, — сухо сказала Неджи, даже бровью не поведя в ответ на выпад Кибы.

Инузука опустила руку и согласно кивнула.

— Эти обязательства перед кланом… Так иногда хочется, чтобы этого ничего не было.

Девушки опустили глаза, потом дружно захихикали, после чего продолжили наперебой спорить чьи родители “достали” больше остальных. За разговорами они закончили ополаскиваться, замотались в большие мягкие полотенца и переговариваясь направились к выходу в раздевалки.

— Эй, Наруто, ты идёшь? — уже у входа окликнула Ли светловолосую девочку, тихо сидевшую на одном из дальних бортиков бассейна. Услышав своё имя, она подняла голову, рассеянно осмотрелась и широко улыбнулась.

— Нет, я ещё погреюсь, — она с лёгким всплеском соскользнула обратно в воду, — Идите без меня, всё в порядке.

— Смотри не опоздай завтра, — улыбнулась ей Ли и обернулась к ещё одной фигуре, оставшейся в купальне, — А ты, Саске? Идёшь?

Та в ответ лишь молча покачала головой.

— Ну хорошо… Не поубивайте тут друг друга, — с этими словами она вышла за дверь.

Из раздевалки слышались приглушенные голоса. Среди них пробивался смех, несколько фраз Ли и о том, что Наруто и Саске как-то подозрительно затихли под конец. С ней согласились и тут же оставили эту тему.

Наруто бросила короткий взгляд на Саске и опустилась ниже в воду, по самый нос. Волосы её, даже мокрые, торчали в разные стороны на макушке и настойчиво лезли в глаза. Она попыталась убрать их ладонью, но непослушные пряди скоро сами упали на прежнее место. После нескольких попыток она смирилась, про себя решив, что когда-нибудь, когда она станет хокаге, и все признают её как самую сильную и красивую куноичи, она обязательно отрежет эти пряди. А ещё лучше, если они начнут её слушаться так же как и все шиноби Конохи. Когда-нибудь обязательно. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям и опустилась ещё чуть ниже, пустив носом несколько пузырьков.

Наблюдавшая за ней Саске пренебрежительно цокнула языком и откинулась назад, устремив взгляд в почерневшее небо.

Разговоры в раздевалке постепенно стихли и удалились, оставив девушек вдвоём в ночной тишине. Слышен был только стрёкот сверчков и лёгкие всплески воды.

Наруто, уже поднявшая голову из воды, тоже оперлась о каменный бортик и подняла голову к звёздам. На бескрайнем чёрном куполе виднелось несколько звёзд, самых ярких, которые смогли пробиться своими лучами сквозь свечение фонарей купальни.

Мысли заполняли голову. Она думала о своих родителях, о том, как бы хорошо жилось, если бы они были живы, о том, что она бы уж точно никогда не жаловалась на них и… Взгляд светло голубых глаз опустился вниз с угольно-чёрного неба на почти такого же цвета волосы Саске, которая по прежнему смотрела вверх. У неё ведь тоже нет семьи. Наруто слышала об этом, но Саске никогда не делилась своими мыслями на этот счёт. Да и Наруто не спрашивала.

Заметив едва начинающееся движение головы Саске, она спешно подняла голову, чтобы та ещё чего не подумала, что на неё пялятся.

Но взгляд предательски тянулся обратно. Просто смотреть на звёзды уже совершенно не хотелось. Стоически прождав несколько томительных минут, Наруто всё же опустила голову, рассчитывая на то, что Саске уже наверняка занимается какими-то другими делами. Но, увы, глаза её наткнулись на упорно уставленный на неё взгляд чёрных глаз Учихи.

Наруто вздрогнула и застыла, я щёки её мгновенно залил лёгкий румянец, но взгляд она не отвела, нахохлившись, готовая к очередной насмешке. Но её не последовало. Саске продолжала буравить её чернильными глазами. Не выдержав затянувшегося напряжения, губы Наруто разъехались в широкой нервной улыбке, хотя глаза продолжали пристально следить за реакцией сокомандницы. Когда ее лицо пришло в движение, Наруто напряглась ещё сильнее, но Саске мягко улыбнулась и опустила веки.

Опешив от неожиданной реакции, Наруто вскинула брови и уже почти выдала какую-то колкость вроде "Чего лыбишься, поганка бледная?!", но быстро передумала, потому что Саске, не прекращая улыбаться, снова подняла голову к звёздам. Вся она в этот миг будто размякла, расслабилась, суровая морщинка на переносице разгладилась, напряжённые уголки глаз опустились, а скованные до этого плечи округлились. Учиха лениво вырисовывала указательным пальцем круги на воде.

Наруто облегчённо выдохнула, спустилась ниже и прикрыла глаза, положив голову на бортик. Убаюканная тихим плеском воды, она постепенно начала дремать. Разбудили её легко коснувшиеся плеча тёплые пальцы. Она медленно открыла глаза и встретилась глазами со склонившейся над ней Саске. Та уже была обёрнута в махровое полотенце, но на бледных плечах всё ещё блестели капли воды.

Саске молча кивнула головой в сторону выхода и выпрямилась. Наруто протёрла лицо ладонями и начала подниматься. Убедившись, что подруга поняла её, Саске зашлёпала босыми ступнями к выходу в раздевалки.

Купальни были уже пусты, во всех остальных помещениях был погашен свет, а кругом стояла мягкая шероховатая тишина.

Наруто вошла в раздевалку, на ходу сбрасывая полотенце. Саске возле своего шкафчика, уже наполовину одетая, энергично протирала полотенцем коротко остриженные волосы. Она на секунду остановилась, бросив в сторону Наруто быстрый взгляд, и тут же вернулась к своему занятию.

Наруто небрежно замотала копну светлых волос в полотенце, которое только что сняла с себя и принялась быстро одеваться.

Застегнув молнию на куртке, она уселась на небольшой табуретке, достала из кармана старенький плоский гребень без пары зубьев, слишком маленький для её шевелюры, и приступила к самому нелюбимому занятию. Расчёсывать волосы было тяжело. Пряди от полотенца спутались ещё больше и теперь совершенно не хотели разделяться. Она с силой дергала их, морщилась от боли, но упорно продолжала. От дела её отвлекла подозрительная тишина. Наруто обернулась в попытке выяснить, что произошло, и куда делись все звуки, и чуть не уткнулись носом в живот Саске. Там подошла незаметно и уже какое-то время с надменным удивлением наблюдала за происходящим.

Наруто одарила её язвительным вопросом во взгляде. Саске покачала головой и протянула руку. Наруто подняла бровь, не понимая, что от нее хотят. Тогда Саске устало прикрыла глаза, цокнула языком и забрала из руки Наруто гребень. Та потянулась было за ним, но была остановлена за плечо и почти грубо развернута спиной.

Наруто вскинула руки и начала оборачиваться. Но тут её затылка коснулись ловкие прохладные пальцы, и девушка забыла, что хотела сделать. Осторожно, начиная с кончиков, Саске постепенно разбирала спутавшиеся пшеничные полосы. Гребень быстро порхал над головой Наруто. Вскоре она добралась до корней и Наруто невольно закрыла глаза от приятного ощущения массирующих кожу зубчиков гребня и мягких пальцев.

В полной тишины ночи, в раздевалке пустой купальни Саске, всё так же не произнося ни слова, медленно расчёсывала всё ещё торчащие, но уже более податливые волосы Наруто. Затем она пальцами поделила их на несколько частей (ей показалось, или Наруто тихонько замурчала в этот момент?) и начала плести две тугие косы. Под быстрыми умелыми пальцами пряди ложились легко, сплетаясь в объёмные завитки.

Не видя, но чувствуя её движения, Наруто думала, зачем же Саске пару лет назад обстригла свои тяжелые черные локоны. На самом деле она знала ответ, и, наверное, поступила бы так же на её месте.

Саске отступила на шаг назад, доплетая одну из длинных кос. Она выудила из кармана толстовки чёрную маленькую резинку и перехватила парой витков конец светлой косы. Вторую она заплела гораздо быстрее, точно также перевязав её своей резинкой. После чего она легко хлопнула Наруто по спине, давая понять, что та может вставать. Девушка поднялась на ноги и перекинула косы через плечи, рассматривая плетение.

Если на предыдущий вопрос Наруто могла себе ответить, то зачем Саске до сих пор носила с собой резинки для волос, сейчас так ярко контрастирующие с её светлыми волосами, она сказать не могла.

Девушка подняла на подругу вопросительный взгляд, но та лишь пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

Всё так же молча они собрали последние вещи и вышли на улицу.

Тела после горячей воды источников уже успели остыть и ночная прохлада пробежала по коже приятной волной. Они шли по улице бок о бок, обе засунув руки в карманы, и думая о своём. На одном из перекрёстков Саске остановилась и Наруто не сразу заметила это, пройдя вперёд на пару шагов. Было немного странно и не понятно, что делать, ясно было только, что нарушать их уютное молчание обеим не хотелось. Наруто подошла ближе и достала руку из кармана протягивая её Саске. Та пару секунд напряжённо смотрела на розовую ладонь перед собой, затем с тихим шуршанием высвободила собственную руку из кармана и коснулась пальцев Наруто. Наруто почувствовала касание и улыбнулась, видя такую же улыбку в ответ.

Нескольких секунд прощания хватило и снова расслабившиеся девушки разошлись каждая в свою сторону, махнув друг другу рукой на прощание.

***

Утро в деревне скрытого листа полнилось звуками. Разговоры, шелест листвы, крики птиц, всё сливалось в единый живой оркестр.

— Саске-тян, ты сегодня опять такая угрюмая… Неужели кто-то посмел тебя обидеть? — Сакура с нескрываемым беспокойством склонился над сидящей в раздумьях на траве Саске. — Ты только скажи, я всех разнесу.

Он сверкнул белозубой улыбкой склонился ещё ниже, тут же получив по лицу тыльной стороной ладони Учихи.

— Всё у меня в порядке, — сухо ответила девушка.

— Эй, Саске! — услышала она чуть хрипловатый оклик. Наруто бухнулась рядом с ней, как обычно сияя жизнерадостностью, — Ты слышала, какое у нас следующее задание?

— Конечно, идиотка, я же внимательно слушаю сенсея, в отличие от тебя, — фыркнула Саске и внимательно осмотрела Наруто, мельком чему-то улыбнувшись.

— Сама ты идиотка! — вскричала Наруто, откинув назад два волнистых хвоста, перевязанных черными резиночками. — Я не о том совсем. Представь, если нам придется отправиться в другую страну и сражаться там с тайными организациями, и спасать принцесс, и…

— Боже, какая же ты шумная...


End file.
